legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Class VII
The Class VII was a sociopolitical experimentation class of Thors Military Academy proposed by Prince Olivert Reise Arnor having a prototype Class VII with former 1st year students-- Towa Herschel, Angelica Rogner, George Nome, and Crow Armbrust. Upon its completion, the Board of Directors 'finally allowed its establishment and hand picked the students with high aptitude rating for the 'Arcus Units.' Rean Schwarzer' had the highest known attuned to the device and was selected by the board along with 8 other founding members while two students were added in the mid August s .1204. It primarily consisted of teenagers from different social class standings, culture, and backgrounds. Prince Olivert's primary concept of the class is to blow the Winds of Change inside the empire after experiencing his life at Liberl. Moreover, it is also established to counter the motives of Chancellor Giliath Osborne who is on his way to bring untold calamities into the empire. The class' curriculum is different in terms from the standard version that it has accelerated education lessons, harder practical exams, field studies and a lazy class female homeroom teacher. In addition to that, Class VII's field studies led them to more fruitful development and, in time to time, they got involved further into the conflicts inside Erebonia. Its founding class only lasted for one year starting from March 31 s. 1204 to mid March s. 1205. After the whole empire is on the hands of the Chancellor, Prince Olivert recommended the establishment of Thors Leeves Campus unto Osborne. He then formed the New Class VII '''as his final act of resistance with '''Rean Schwarzer '''as its assigned homeroom teacher on s. 1206. History Upon experiencing his life as an adventurer on '''Liberl Kingdom, Prince Olivert returned to his duties as a member of the Imperial Family. He had also fulfilled his reason from the start-- to have a conversation with Cassius Bright in his mission to create the winds of change inside his beloved country. Also in his return to the Thors Military School, he proposed the establishment of a sociopolitical experiment class: the Class VII. In this regard, he wanted to create a class filled with commoners and nobles-- to see if it would be possible to demolish the current separation of two social classes in the academy. He added that it is a simple solution to let the students better understand the most common misunderstanding in their own social standing. The Board of Directors--''' which is composed of three particularly known individuals: '''Irina Reinford, Rufus Albarea, and Carl Regnitz--''' decided to take a test run with the then 1st year students '''Towa Herschel, Angelica Rogner, George Nome, and Crow Armbrust. In its initiation, Prince Olivert recruited Sara Valestein--''' a former '''A-Rank Bracer tagged as the Purple Lighting to facilitate the test and added the field study curriculum similar to the Bracer Guild's junior recruits. After the test run's great result from the prototype class, the board finally allowed its establishment and hand picked the incoming students by their aptitude rating with the Arcus Units. They would also formed its different curriculum by adding the class' monthly field study and the usage of Combat Shells on Practical Exams. Background Trails of Cold Steel The start of Class VII was filled with confusion and difference unto its members especially towards the super-irritated-towards-nobles Machias Regnitz into his rival Jusis Albarea, the lazy type kid Fie Claussell, the secretive-into-her-true-identity Alisa Reinford who had a first malicious day with Rean Schwarzer at their "Orienteering Exercise", etc. The class had to go through different groups in the field study wherefore assigned at the west and east side of the empire. However, to the least of his interest of social closures, Rean 'was assigned into different groups time to time and dealt the misunderstandings of his classmates including Machiaz-Jusis' argument and Fie-Laura's way of the sword. The class were later assigned to investigate the 'Old Schoolhouse '''each month while '''Rean takes some odd requests from the Student Council. Upon completing their investigation of the old schoolhouse, the class took a deeper role on a trial to obtain the Ashen Knight named Valimar -- which Rean 'became its awakener and his classmates the secondary contractors. All seemed to be fruitful for their monthly studies yet they involved themselves into the conflicts that happened inside the empire. This includes the theft investigation at 'Celdic, the failed attempt of jeager dropouts on initiating a war between Erebonia and Calvard at Nord Highlands, the failed abduction of the Crown Princess Alfin and Elise Schwarzer 'at 'Heimdallr, the failed infiltration of the ILF at Garrelia Fortress, and finally their rescue of the miners at Sachsen Iron Mine. Their deeds were rewarded by the Imperial Family by inviting them as a guess at the Valflame Palace and had a nice autumn vacation at Ymir. 'However, through unknown encounter, their trip was filled with untold quest orchestrated by 'Bleubanc himself. Upon the preparation of Thors' School Festival, their class decided to make a concert in which they have toe to toe rivalry with the Class I. Elliot Craig and Crow Armbrust was assigned to the full process of their act, while they had Rean '''assess their progress, '''Machiaz and Jusis were later became the lead singers along with Emma Millstein '''who almost had an emotional breakdown for her embarrassment. At the end of their act, Class VII won the people choice for best presentation in the academy and they celebrated somehow in the school bonfire. Yet again, because of their involvement on thwarting the missions of the '''ILF, and the defense of Trista, they became a major target of the Noble Alliance whom secretly recruited the terrorists into their ranks. Their class would then got separated at the start of the October Campaign as they hope to one day have Rean '''master his '''Divine Knight and turn the tides of the war into their side. Trails of Cold Steel II After a month of slumber, Rean Schwarzer found himself in the canyon of the Eisengard Range together with Valimar and Emma Millstein's familiar, Celine. He did not have the recollections at first, and then forced himself by anger and ordered Valimar to fly him back to Trista only to know that it was to late to return as the town is already taken by the Alliance. He later decided to leave the Ashen Knight and pursue to find a way down to the nearest town, Ymir. Yet he and Celine was stopped by a Magic Knight at the lower parts of the canyon, and saved by Toval Randonneur after receiving an unknown call pertaining to his current location. At the first day of his return at the village, he's emotionally down because of the recent events. He literally blames himself for not strong enough to save his classmates and their academy. But he was yelled by Elise and straightened him for it. And then a sudden roar descended upon the town with a familiarity into it-- the Magic Knight. Rean then decided to confront the giant with Toval, and was cornered to accept Elise's accompany-- which would later be his babysitter. They fought the knight at the highest point of Ymir Valley, finally finishing it off with Valimar. Vita Clotilde appeared with holographic figure from her familiar and told them they were trying to locate him for a month, and the sudden appearance of the magic knight prompted them to finally pinpoint his location. Some rounds of firearms interrupted their talk as it is probably in the location of Ymir. Vita added that Duke Albarea started moving his pawns by abducting the Princess, putting her into his custody, and literally forcing the leadership of the Noble Alliance into him. The trio rushed into the scene only to discover the Schwarzer children's father', Teo', was shot and on a fatal condition. Their mother was left unconscious but not fatally wounded but Rean's anger pulled the trigger for his Ogre Power. He assaulted the jeagers with brute force, single handedly destroying their weapons at the same time. Rean was about to use his S-Craft until Elise stopped him. Vita and Altina Orion '''appeared once again and offered a help, but in secret return is abducting '''Elise and Alfin into Duke Cayenne's custody. After that, Rean swore to the two ladies that he will rescue them in the near future. Trails of Cold Steel III A year and a half later after the Civil War, Class VII was reinstituted as the Special Duties Division in the Leeves II Campus, Thors's new branch campus, with Rean as its new instructor. The class started with three students, Juna Crawford, Kurt Vander and Altina Orion, serving as the whole second branch's vanguard, performing "special duties" in their monthly sessions. Ater their montly session in Crossbell, Musse Egret and Ash Carbide were transferred to Class VII in result to their continuous arbitrary actions. Member Roster *'NOTE:' Characters in bold means instructor status, while italic means current position Notes/Trivia *It is the Erebonia's neutral equivalent to Crossbell's Special Support Section in the Zero/Ao duology. **The japanese naming of both groups suggests the new Class VII as a merger between the two, prior to the SSS's disbandment. *Their field studies curriculum heavily reflects that of the Bracers' assistance to civilians, preferably to maintain the gap left by the closure of the Empire's Bracer network by its government. References Category:Trails Organizations Category:Trails of Cold Steel Glossary